Hetkiä Helteen Syleilyssä
by Jisra Lumina
Summary: Taivas oli pikimusta sinä päivänä, kun Lily tajusi olevansa kiinnostuneempi jopa Sirius Mustan satunnaisista tyttöystävistä kuin James Potterista. Mary Macdonald taas — hän oli Lilyn ystävä ja aivan omaa luokkaansa.


**Otsikko: **Hetkiä helteen syleilyssä

**Kirjoittaja: **Koiruus  
><strong>Oikolukija: <strong>Fire-honey  
><strong>Paritus: <strong>Lily Evans/Mary Macdonald  
><strong>Lajityyppi: <strong>romantiikka **ja/tai** yleisdraama (general)  
><strong>Ikäraja: <strong>**K-15**  
><strong>Varoitukset: <strong>hitusen kevyttä päihteiden viihdekäyttöä ajankuvaa myötäillen ja saattaa siis vaikuttaa jopa ihannoivalta, mutta ei ole tarkoitettu sellaiseksi.

**Vastuuvapaus: **Rowling is our queen goddess and she owns us or at least all rights to Harry Potter characters and merchandise

**Yhteenveto(ehdotus): **_Taivas oli pikimusta sinä päivänä, kun Lily tajusi olevansa kiinnostuneempi jopa Sirius Mustan satunnaisista tyttöystävistä kuin James Potterista. Mary Macdonald taas — hän oli Lilyn ystävä ja aivan omaa luokkaansa.  
><em>

**Haasteet: **FF100 sana 069. _Ukkonen_, Kovanonnenpyörä 2 ja Kerää kaikki hahmot - _Mary Macdonald [Mary Macdonald on se tyttö, jonka Lily mainitsee Severukselle yhdessä Harryn näkemässä muistossa Kuoleman varjelukset -kirjassa. Mulciber on kironnut Maryn ja Lily syyttää Severusta huonoista ystävistä. Toisen kerran Mary tavataan toisessa muistossa, kun Severus palloilee Rohkelikon oviaukon tuntumassa. Mary on kertonut Lilylle, että Severus haluaa puhua hänen kanssaan. Bbuttis huom.]_

**K/H: **Tarkoitukseni oli todellakin kirjoittaa vaihteeksi matalalla ikärajalla, mutta pikimusta taivas johti ukkoseen ja ukkosen sähköistävä vaikutus puolestaan johti kiihkeämpään tunnelmaan tekstissä, joten haasteen ikärajahaitarin korkein tarjokas tuli pakolliseksi. Alkuperäinen idea oli lainata tähän hahmoja Lip Servicestä ja siksi kaupungiksi valikoitui Glasgow, kun Maryn sukunimi oli sopivasti skotlantilainen, mutta kaupunkia ja yhtä olemattoman pientä viittausta, jota ei välttämättä edes sarjan nähnyt huomaa, lukuun ottamatta linkit sarjaan jäivät käyttämättä onnettomien yhteensattumusten takia, joita irl on ollut viime aikoina täynnä. Noiden irl murheiden takia, en ole ollut ihan 100% ficcaamisessa mukana, joten teksti ei aivan vastaa omia tavoitteitani ihanasta parituksesta huolimatta. Toivottavasti viihdyttää lukijaansa, joka ei tiedä kunnianhimoisia unelmiani tämän suhteen.

Lisähuomio siitä, että tarina ajoittuu vuoteen 1979.

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

_**Hetkiä helteen syleilyssä**_

_**...**_

Hikisen helteisen ullakkohuoneen hämärässä ei kukaan kuullut sirkkojen tai kaskaiden konserttia. Silti keskellä huonetta kaksi vaaleaa vartaloa kietoutui toisiinsa liikehtien villisti kuin tanssijat klubeilla, keskikesän kuumuus kiilteli heidän ihollaan pisaroina ja noroina, jota ei pienestä ikkunasta tuleva yön kosteudesta raskas ilmavirta tai mikään muukaan pystynyt kuivaamaan. Ilma oli täynnä sähköistä ja eroottista latausta tähtien kadotessa entisestään synkkenevältä taivaalta.

Tämä yö, lähestyvän ukkosen pimentäessä maailman huoneen ulkopuolella, muistutti sitä pikimustaksi värjätyn taivaan hallitsemaa päivää, jolloin Lily Evans oli tehnyt perustavanlaatuisen havainnon itsestään. Vain muutama hetki sen jälkeen, kun hän oli ymmärtänyt olevansa kiinnostuneempi jopa niistä hupakoista, joita Sirius Musta kutsui tyttöystävikseen, kuin James Potterista, ukkospilvet olivat täyttäneet Tylypahkan ja sen tilukset tuhansin salamoin ja ryöppyävin vesimassoin.

Mary oli nauranut kuultuaan ystävänsä tunnustuksen, että se oli selvä ennusmerkki Lilylle oikeasta valinnasta. Synkkä taivas oli silloin kuvannut oman itsensä kieltämistä ja myrskyn myötä väärien valintojen uhka oli purkautunut pois valoisamman tulevaisuuden tieltä. Lily oli nakannut ystävänsä naamalle tämän tarot- ja pelikortit, joita tämä oli juuri käyttänyt ennustuksen kokeisiin kertaamisessa. Mary oli jotain aivan muuta kuin huispaajia palvova pinnallinen heitukka, hän oli kaikkea sitä mitä Lily arvosti ja rakasti, ennustushöpsötyksistään huolimatta.

Tylypahkan huolettomuus oli jo taakse jäänyttä elämää, moni rohkelikko oli liittynyt Voldemortia vastaan taistelevan Killan riveihin, vaikka kuka tiesi näiden todellista motiivia. Muistakin tuvista löytyi niin Killan kuin Voldemortin kannattajia, kuitenkin suurin osa heidän vuosikurssistaan oli valinnut neutraalin kannan sotaan. Lily ei ollut aikeissa kannattaa mitään puolta tässä sodassa, vaikka hän jo syntyperänsä puolesta oli automaattisesti kuolonsyöjien mustalla listalla, mutta silti hän saattoi nähdä näiden aatteissa paljon perusteltuja ajatuksia.

Ainoa ongelma oli siinä, miten Voldemortin joukot olivat lähteneet näkemyksiään ajamaan ja ratkaisemaan niitä todellisia ongelmia velhomaailmassa. Väkivalta ei ollut ratkaisu ja hyökkäykset jästimaailmaan vain lisäsivät riskiä taikuuden paljastumiseen. Sillä tavalla saattoi toki saada suuri yleisö näkemään se, että jästit olivat todellinen uhka heille, mutta se vain teki uhasta todellisuutta, eikä auttanut rakentavalla tavalla heitä suojautumaan paremmin uhalta. Olisi myöhäistä neuvotella suojautumiskeinoista siinä vaiheessa, kun ensimmäinen raketti-isku tuhoaisi Tylypahkan ja Tylyahon kertaheitolla.

Ei hän ollut päätään hiekkaan työntämässä ja antamassa muiden taistella hänen puolestaan. Hän oli hakeutunut ministeriöön töihin jästienkestävien selitysten osastolle, josta käsin hän pyrki vaikuttamaan näkemyksiin ja teki lakiesityksiä velhojen neuvostolle. Niillä hän halusi tiukennuksia jästisyntyisten perheiden mahdollisuuteen puhua tai tietää taikuudesta, jälkimmäisessä Lily oli käyttänyt esimerkkinä sisartaan, jonka olisi ollut parempi olla tietämättä taikuudesta, ja selvityksiä siitä, olisiko mahdollista järjestää jästisyntyisille lapsille aiempaa varhaisempi siirtymä taikamaailmaan, jotta nämä omaksuisivat paremmin oikeat tavat ja oppisivat kunnioittamaan ja ymmärtämään taikuutta kunnolla. Lilyn iloksi monet puhdasverisyysaatteiden innokkaimmista kannattajista olivat puoltaneet hänen ehdotuksiaan ja hänen asemansa ministeriössä oli vakiintunut nopeammin kuin monen muun harjoittelijan.

Heidän suhteensa Maryn kanssa oli muuttunut astetta vakavammaksi heidän valmistumisensa jälkeen, vaikka työ- ja opiskelupäivät venyivät pitkiksi ja veivät enemmän aikaa kuin päättökokeisiin kertaaminen koulunkäynnin ohessa, jolloin aikaa seurustelulle ei tuntunut löytyvän lainkaan. Ehkä heidän suhteensa oli kestänyt kaiken kiireen asettamat haasteet, koska he pohjimmiltaan olivat hyvin samanlaisia erilaisista lähtökohdistaan huolimatta. Mary oli kaunis, mutta tämä ei ollut antanut sen estää paneutumista opiskeluihin, ihailijat ja pinnalliset juorukerhot olivat ilmaa muiden kiinnostusten kohteiden rinnalla, joita oli paljon. Heidän yhteiset keskustelunsa kattoivat niin Voldemortin taktiikan analysointia, akateemisia debatteja taikuuden teorioista, jästimaailman edistymisestä tieteen ja tekniikan saralla kuin myös naisen roolista molemmissa heidän tuntemissaan yhteisöissä.

Mary oli poikkeuksellinen puhdasverinen sikäli, että hänen perheensä ei ollut hylännyt surkkina syntynyttä Maryn kaksoissiskoa, vaan he olivat muuttaneet Tylyahosta yhteen Glasgown keskiluokkaisista lähiöistä, jotta Annen olisi mahdollista löytää ystäviä ja kouluttautua taiattomassa maailmassa. Mary oli myös käynyt jästikoulua sisarensa kanssa ennen Tylypahkan alkua ja ymmärsi paremmin jästejä kuin moni jästimyönteinen puoliverinen.

Macdonaldit eivät olleet kuitenkaan luopuneet omista perinteistään, vaikka jonkin verran heidän oli osallistuttava joihinkin jästien perinnepohjaisiin tapahtumiin voidakseen paremmin sulautua näiden joukkoon ilman turhia kysymyksiä. Sikäli he olivat lähempänä kunnon puhdasverisiä kuin verenpettureita, että he eivät pyrkineet muuttamaan velhojen tapoja, rituaaleja ja uskomuksia jästien vastaaviin, he eivät vain tehneet numeroa siitä jästituttaviensa tai lastensa koulussa. Lily ja Mary molemmat ihmettelivät sitä, että Tylypahkaan oli omaksuttu velhoperinteiden sijaan kaupalliset jästijuhlaperinteet, joita vietettiin samoina maagisesti merkittävinä päivinä. He epäilivät, että kyseessä saattoi olla harkittu vastareaktio äärivanhoillisille aatteille, joita Voldemort ja tätä ennen Grindelwald edustivat. Se ei silti tehnyt muutoksesta hyväksyttävää, se vain auttoi ymmärtämään mahdollisia motiiveja.

Anne oli löytänyt jästimaailmasta tanssin monipuoliset mahdollisuudet, joka oli alkuun ollut kaiken ajan vievä harrastus, josta näytti nyt muodostuvan ammatti. Tänä kesänä hän oli päässyt osaksi Evita-musikaaliin yhden kokoonpanon tanssiryhmää ja esiintyi Broadwaylla, ensin Anne oli aikonut jäädä West Endissä pyörivään produktioon, mutta Voldemortin iskujen lisääntyminen ja kohdistuminen yhä enenevissä määrin näkyvästi jästimaailmaan, hän oli ottanut vastaan pestin New Yorkissa, johon erityistä hohtoa toi musikaalin Amerikan ensi-ilta.

Mary ja Lily olivat tarttuneet tilaisuuteen ja vuokrasivat Annen asunnon Glasgowssa, jotta tällä olisi asunto, johon palata töiden välillä sekä lomilla. Ullakkohuoneisto, monista pikkupuutteista huolimatta, oli suorastaan ylellinen halvan hostellihuoneen jälkeen, jossa he olivat asuneet etsiessään yhteistä asuntoa. He olivat kestäneet vain kuukauden valmistumisensa jälkeen asumista vanhempiensa luona, jonka jälkeen he olivat päätyneet tilapäisesti kyseiseen hostelliin. Heille ei ollut taikuuden ansiosta väliä sillä oliko asunto lähellä heidän työ- ja opiskelupaikkojaan, jotka nekin saattoivat olla kaukana toisistaan, ilmiintymisen, porttiavaimen tai hormiverkon ansiosta mikään maailmankolkka ei ollut liian kaukana ajallisesti päivittäiseen matkustamiseen.

Monelle jästisyntyiselle oli tullut yllätyksenä se, että lähes kaikkiin taikamaailman ammatteihin ja töihin kouluttauduttiin oppisopimuksella tai vieläkin perinteisemmin mestarin oppipoikana. Kaikki opiskelu Tylypahkan jälkeen tapahtui siis työn ohessa, ei ollut mitään yliopistoja tai ammattikouluja, vaikka isommat työnantajat, kuten Kauppavelhojen Kilta, Loitsunikkarien Kilta, Pyhä Mungo ja ministeriö, järjestivät kyllä joitain kursseja ja luentoja harjoittelijoilleen. Opetuspaikat saattoivat olla toisessa maassa tai ainakin toisessa kaupungissa kuin itse työpaikka, kaikki riippui siitä, missä oli sopivimmat tilat, luennoitsijan mielituoli, riittävästi harjoittelumateriaalia tai parhaat asiantuntijat. Killat ja sairaalat tekivät eniten yhteistyötä muiden maiden kanssa, mutta ministeriöt olivat paljon mustasukkaisempia osaamisistaan ja käytännöistään.

Tänään he olivat molemmat Maryn kanssa poikkeuksellisesti vapaalla. Ministerin ensimmäinen alivaltiosihteeri oli joutunut perumaan luentonsa osastojen välisen yhteistyön merkityksestä, koska hänen valvomansa unhoituttajien osasto ja vahinkotaikuuden valvonta yksikkö olivat ajautuneet sisäisiin kiistoihin. Mörkökuumevirusepidemia puolestaan esti Pyhän Mungon harjoittelijoita osallistumaan Alaskan taikasairauksien tutkimuskeskuksessa järjestettävään viikonloppukurssiin, joten Mary vietti ensimmäistä kertaa kahteen kuukauteen viikonlopun kokonaan kotona. He olivat saaneet ilmaiset liput ystäviin lukeutuvan naapurinsa näytelmän ensi-iltaan, mutta kiusaus nauttia toistensa läheisyydestä mahdollisimman intiimisti oli muodostunut kesken teehetken liian vastustamattomaksi. Ensi-iltaa varten varatut juhlavaatteet lojuivat hylättyinä lattiatyynyjen päällä, kynttilöiden lepattavat liekit saivat ylellisten kankaiden värit elämään. Niiden kauneutta ei kukaan ollut kuitenkaan todistamassa, sillä Lily ja Mary olivat toisessa huoneessa.

Sohvapöydälle unohtuneissa kupeissa juomattoman teen pinta väreili ukkosen ensimmäisten jyrähdysten myötä, Lilyn sydämenlyönnit tuplaantuivat ja hänen hengityksensä muuttui katkonaiseksi, Mary oli löytänyt yhden hänen herkimmistä kohdistaan. Lilyn jalat pettivät hänen altaan, hän kaatui itämaisten kankaiden ja tyynyjen peittämälle sängylle vetäen Maryn mukanaan. Suitsukkeiden tuoksu tulvahti sängystä heidän ympärillään, oli kuin kankaat olisi kyllästetty ennustajien suosimalla astraalimaailman ja sisäisen silmän yhdistämiseen tarkoitetulla hajustecocktaililla.

Ehkä he eivät rakastelleet todellisuudessa, vaan olivat siirtyneet astraalitasolle, jossa heidän kehojensa heijastumat yhtyivät merkityksellisemmällä tavalla kuin mikä oli fyysisesti mahdollista. Sillä nautinto ja ilo, jota Lily koki tällä hetkellä, oli käsittämättömän kokonaisvaltaista ollakseen niin arkista kuin romantisoitu rakkaus, vaikka sitä niin valtavasti hehkutettiin ja kuvailtiin kulunein sanankääntein. Ei edes sukulaissielujen välinen rakkaus tai ainoa oikea kuvanneet sitä, mitä he kokivat ja olivat toisilleen Maryn kanssa.

Ajatuksen keveät suukot hänen sormenpäille sekoittuivat mustelmia ihoon murjoviin puristuksiin hänen pakaroillaan. Hän oli jatkuvassa tuntoimpulssien ylikuormitustilassa, joita hänen aivonsa, niin tehokkaat kuin ne olivatkin käsittelemään taikuuden teoriaa ja oppimaan loitsuja, eivät pystyneet kunnolla vastaanottamaan. Hänen ajatusmaailmansa hävisi utuiseen verhoon, joka oli täynnä aistimuksista sinkoilevia ja räjähtäviä valoja ja värejä kuin suoraan Tähtien Sodan taistelukohtauksista. Ukkosen jyrähdykset ja salamointi muodostivat ennestään intensiiviseen tunnelmaan sopivan äänimaiseman.

Kastanjanruskeat kiharat ja tummanpunaiset sortuvat olivat liimautuneet toisiinsa sekoittuneina heidän ihoonsa, kun Lilyn aivojen suorituskyky oli palautunut normaalille tasolle, vaikka hänen kehonsa oli rakkaudesta raukea. Mary työsti fritsuja tummemmiksi ja pysyvämmiksi, jos skotti ei olisi niin innokas tekemään niitä yhä uudestaan, tämä olisi keksinyt keinon tatuoida tai taikoa ne lähtemättömiin hänen ihoonsa.

Säyseäksi naiseksi, joka ei juuri koskaan tulistunut vaan omasi titaanisen kärsivällisyyden, Mary oli hyvin omistushaluinen ja dominoiva suhteessa. Jos kyseessä olisi ollut kuka tahansa muu, Lily olisi kokenut dominoinnin ja merkitsemisen nöyryyttävänä ja taistellut sitä vastaan. Hän kuitenkin tiesi olevansa suhteessa tasaveroinen kumppani, jonka itsenäisyys tai vahvuus oli itsestäänselvyys Marylle, joten hän saattoi nauttia täysin siemauksin omistushalun osoituksista ja luovuttaa vallan sängyssä rakastetulleen.

Lily ojensi kätensä pienelle yöpöydälle, jonka suitsutusastiasta hän nappasi sormiinsa yhden valmiiksi käärityistä jointeista. Mary puhalsi tulen siihen huomattuaan sätkän Lilyn huulilla. Tulen sytyttäminen pelkästään puhaltamalla oli yksi niistä pienistä taioista ja velhokulttuurin perusasioista, joita puhdasveriset lapsilleen opettivat, oli elementtien kunnioittaminen ja siihen liittyvät sauvaton taikuus. Se ei todennäköisesti ollut tarkoitettu kyseenalaisten nautintoaineiden käytön helpottamiseksi, mutta sopi siihen mainiosti Lilyn mielestä vetäessään ensimmäiset henkoset kukkaa. Mary kaappasi hänen huulensa suudelmaan, jossa hän imi sisäänsä osan lempeästi päihdyttävästä savusta. He jatkoivat savuisia suudelmiaan, kunnes koko jointti oli poltettu.

Marin tuoksu leijaili heidän ympärillään sekoittuen suitsukkeiden ja seksin tuoksuiseen ilmaan, jäljelle jäänyt tumppi päätyi johonkin kymmenistä kynttilänjaloista Maryn asettuessa osittain hänen päälleen levollisena. He katsoivat vuorotellen toisiaan ja ulkona riehuvaa myrskyä, hiljaisuus heidän välillään puhui enemmän kuin, jos he olisivat täyttäneet merkityksettömällä höpinällä. Tämän kaltaiset hetket olivat olleet ennen yhdessä asumista vain haaveita, Tylypahkassa tai koulun lomilla oli mahdotonta löytää hetkiä olla vain ja nauttia toisen läheisyydestä ilman huolta siitä, että joku keskeyttäisi tai häiritsisi heitä.

...

_Lily/Mary_

...

Ukkosmyrsky kesti läpi yön, sen mahtava voima katkoi puita, sytytti tulipaloja ja aiheutti paljon vahinkoa synnyttämällä tulvia, jotka peittivät alleen monia viljavia peltoja, joista aamun lehdet kertoivat kirkuvin otsikoin. Kaupungissa pienen huoneiston rauhassa kaksi nuorta naista nukkui pitkälle tuoretta päivää ilman huolia toistensa syleilyssä, heillä oli edessään valoisa tulevaisuus, jota eivät sota tai myrskyt synkentäneet unen suloisessa suojassa, jolloin heräävän kaupungin hälinäkin hukkui sateen ropinaan ja tuulen ulvontaan. Luonnonvoimat eristivät heidät omaan maailmaansa, jossa olivat vain he kaksi ystävykset ja rakastavaiset.

Myrskyn tuhoista kertovissa lehdissä jäi moni, muutoin merkittäväkin, uutinen suurten otsikoiden varjoon. Skotlannista noin 250 km etelämpänä sijaitsevassa New Millsin entisessä tehdaskaupungissa paikallislehden pienessä yhden palstarivin uutisessa kerrottiin kaupungissa sihteerikoulua käynyttä nuorta Petunia Evansia ja hänen rugbya harrastavan kihlattunsa Vernon Dursleya kohdanneesta tragediasta. Pariskunta oli löytynyt kuolleena läheltä Disleyn pittoreskia siltaa Redhouse lanen varrelta sunnuntaiaamuna, kun ajokoiraansa ulkoiluttamassa ollut herra Jones oli koiransa vainua seuraamalla nähnyt pensaikossa ketunraadon sijaan kahden ihmisen ruumiit. Herra Jones oli ilmoittanut havainnostaan heti viranomaisille, jotka onnistuivat selvittämään pariskunnan henkilöllisyydet, vaikka näiden kuolinsyy on edelleen epäselvä. Poliisi ei ole ottanut suoraan kantaa siihen, onko kyseessä henkirikos, asiaa selvitetään edelleen. Tutkinnassa oli kuitenkin käynyt yllättävän selväksi, ettei kukaan ollut tehnyt pariskunnasta katoamisilmoitusta, vaikka heitä ei ollut nähty sitten perjantain, jolloin he olivat olleet New Millsin elokuvateatterissa. Siinä oli kaikki, mitä tapahtumista tiedettiin viimeisen havainnon ja löytöhetken lisäksi.

Taikamaailmassa pariskunnan kuolema ei noussut uutisiin, koska kukaan paitsi kuoleman johtaviin tapahtumiin liittyvät henkilöt, eivät tienneet siihen liittyvän taikuutta, sillä ruumiiden yläpuolella ollut vihreä valoilmiö oli kadonnut koko maata koetelleen myrskyn pimeyteen.

Päivän Profeetta julisti otsikoissaan sitä kuinka, aurorinoviisi, nuori lordi Potter oli henkensä kaupalla yrittänyt estää Edgar Bonesin perheen joukkomurhan. Artikkelissaan lehti herkutteli dramaattisella kuvauksella siitä, kuinka vaikeasti nuori ja komea lordi oli vammautunut taistelussa ylivoimaisia kuolonsyöjiä vastaan. Edgar Bonesin ura ministeriössä sai ansaittua huomiota, mutta hänen jästisyntyisen vaimonsa, Eleonoora Bonesin ja heidän lapsiensa nimiä ei mainittu saati sitä, että rouva Bones oli kehittänyt aurorien käytössä olevan aiempia suojaloitsuja vahvemman loitsun, joka suojasi kuolonsyöjien suosimilta kirouksilta anteeksiantamattomia lukuun ottamatta.

Lehti esitti kyllä osanottonsa menetyksen johdosta Bonesin laajalle suvulle, erityisesti sen menestyneimmälle jäsenelle Amelia Bonesille, joka kohosi kiihtyvällä vauhdilla ministeriön hierarkiassa. James Potterin siirto aurorijoukkojen koordinoijaksi sai osakseen sympatiaa toimittajalta, joka maalasi synkkää tulevaisuutta taikamaailmalle sen menetettyä yhden parhaimmista taistelijoistaan. Myös taikaministeri ja pääaurori olivat antaneet omat lausuntonsa lehdelle, kumpikin kiitteli lordi Potterin epäitsekästä ja urheaa toimintaa taikayhteisön jäsenien suojelemiseksi järjestystä ja rauhaa uhkaavan terrorijärjestön julmuuksilta.

Artikkelista oli jäänyt pois monia asioita, joista yksi suurimmista oli se, että Lontoossa käydyssä taistelussa oli menehtynyt Bonesin perheen lisäksi jästisyntyinen taikalainvartija Mark Anderson ja kaksi paikalle eksynyttä jästiä. Taistelussa oli loukkaantunut useita muita ja paikalla oli ollut viime hetkillä myös itse Voldemort kuolonsyöjien lisäksi, joiden kärsimistä tappioista lehti ei luonnollisestikaan tiennyt mitään, koska kaksi ministerin avustajaa ja muutama hänen tukijansa olisivat löytäneet itsensä vammojensa kanssa velhoneuvoston edessä odottamassa menolippua Azkabaniin. Kilta oli mainittu vain ohimennen lehdessä, joka keskittyi siihen, kuinka moni Voldemortin joukkoja vastaan taistelevista vapaaehtoisista oli ministeriön auroreita, joka antoi lukijoille sen kuvan, että nämä taistelivat pikemminkin virallisessa kapasiteetissa kuin Killan jäseninä.

Suurin osa velhoja ja noitia on iltaan mennessä jo unohtanut koko tapauksen, kun seuraavat iskut jästejä ja jästimyönteisiä vastaan herättävät kauhua yhteisössä. Siinä vaiheessa James Potter on jo juonut puoli pulloa tuliviskiä rypiessään itsesäälissä ja muissa synkissä ajatuksissa. Katkeruus ei alkoholin turruttamaan mieleen ole eksynyt, koska hän ei tiedä, että Lily Evansin antamat rukkaset kuudentena vuotena oli se hetki, jolloin hänen kohtalonsa muuttui. Tuo pieni suuri tapahtuma johti siihen, että hänellä ei taistelussa ollut paria, joka olisi suojannut hänen selustansa. Toisaalta se hetki saattoi olla yhtä hyvin se, kun Lily Evans valitsi rakkauden sovinnaisemman vaihtoehdon sijaan.

...

_Mary/Lily_

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

**K/H2:** Kiitos, että luit tekstini loppuun asti!


End file.
